The goal of this program is to develop additional opportunities for medical students to acquire cancer research training and experience, to motivate these students to prepare for careers as cancer investigators, and to increase their knowledge and understanding of the relationships between research findings and the diagnosis and treatment of cancer. We propose to recruit 15 exceptionally qualified and motivated first year medical students to work as student assistants under the mentorship of cancer investigators during the three-month summer period between their first and second year. A total of 26 members of Einstein's Cancer Research Center have agreed to serve as mentors for these student assistants. Planning, development and monitoring of the program will be under the aeges of a six-member Cancer Education Program Committe with the Director serving as Chairman. The research projects available to the student assistants are in the areas of immunooncology, viral oncology, gene expression, receptor-mediated growth and differentiation, membrane synthesis and structure, carcinogenic and chemotherapeutic agents, clinical oncology and epidemiology.